


double up

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Double Penetration, Drabble, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: what options does lucifer have, if one cock isn’t enough?
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 56





	double up

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr! unedited and written for the prompt: "Barb and Dia DPing Lucifer’s hole and Lucifer is a wreck"

lucifer has always been one to set the bar high, to push his limits and exceed expectations twofold. diavolo sets him a standard and it gets obliterated. 

“let me take him too,” lucifer growls, breath fanning hotly across diavolo’s neck. the latter fares no better than him, breathy heavy from the exertion of bouncing lucifer in his lap, hands grasped around milky white thighs to keep them spread open. 

diavolo’s hips stutter for the span of one thrust as he stares down at the demon riding astride him in a daze, naked and cock dribbling obscene amounts of precum.

“are you sure? barbatos… as well?” he pauses, blowing red strands of hair out of his eyes. his mind instantly races with the most sordid of thoughts, envisioning lucifer stretched impossibly wide around the girth of not one but two thick cocks, oh maybe a forked tail too, _oh_ -

barbatos has always been known for patience, for tolerance and persistence. diavolo sets him a task and it gets obliterated.

“i would be more than happy to oblige,” he says, and lucifer groans as diavolo’s cock swipes past something deep inside him. “let his ego be stroked, my lord, and i think you’ll find it’s just as effective as stroking anything else.” 

lucifer’s too far gone to challenge that.

barbatos is right though, as he is about most things. the way lucifer whines and instinctively grinds down when barbatos slips in a finger beside the cock already plugging him up is absolutely filthy. he’s tight, tight, _tight_. 

as diavolo wraps his arms around lucifer’s waist to pull him closer, exchanging the dirtiest open-mouthed kisses with him, barbatos works him open finger by finger. lucifer takes it all. he hisses with pride when barbatos has him loose enough to take even a fist, biting down on diavolo’s shoulder to muffle himself when he feels barbatos’s cock fill his ass to the brim. 

“i told you i could,” he pants as both cocks in his hole shift, settling into a rhythm comfortable for the three of them. diavolo rocks him in his lap, barbatos’s hips flush against lucifer’s ass. “now wreck me like you said you would.”


End file.
